dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Merry
Merry is an entity born from the Dark Lord ritual responsible for Trevor's ascension. As such she is his Shadow and shard of his personality, but rather than being true evil, she is true good. She is the acting Grandmaster of the Feminist Sternritter and holds the Sternritter Schrift "B- The Balm". Background Merry was a shard of Trevor's personality representing his good nature. She was separated from Trevor and discarded by Becky P. Sucrose. She fled from the Dark Fortress and manifested as a young girl. She quickly discovered that she maintained magical powers and fled to find her own way in the world. At some point she encountered Patty Pompadour, a flamboyant man(?) who journeyed with her across the war torn wastes of the Dkverse. She encountered many other beings including the strange old woman Scrungus, and a talking cat named Chungy. She and her band were discovered by Trevor sometime later. Trevor recognized her as his true self and sought to destroy her, but found that his infinite hate powers had no effect on her. However he did succeed in killing Patty Pompadore, Scrungus and Chungy. Merry discovered that these entities were actually created subconsciously by her own magic. Using her good life-creating magic, she countered Trevor's necromancy and managed to escape. She since took asylum under the High Queen of Feminism seeking protection from her evil half. While in service to the High Queen, Chaps was appointed as the Grandmaster of the Feminist Sternritter, giving her temporary acting status as the High Queen of Feminism when Anthony is resting. She also recieved the Feminist Schrift "B" History Fusion Fall During a Skirmash between the forces of Feminism and the Xanthous Guard, Trevor once again battled his good half, Merry. While the battle was climactic and many lives were lost, the battle concluded with Merry and Trevor accidentally fusing into an amalgamate known as Mrevy. The intense mental trauma of the fusion caused Mrevy to flee into the Pokemon Universe. Mrevy Following Mrevy's Death, Merry was able to use her powerful Pregnomantic magic to give birth to herself, reincarnating in the process. Powers and Abilites *Pregnomancy: Merry has the subconscious ability to create life. Despite lacking a womb for unknown reasons she seems to give psychic birth to them. All life created from this method are strange, monstrous or otherwise obnoxious, but she loves them anyway. This seems to be a perversion of Trevor's necromancy. *Unyielding Optimism: Merry is incapable of being negative, in contrast to Trevor's overwhelming anger and hatred. This has the ability to counter the hate-based magic of Trevor in his Dark Lord form. *Magical Girl Powers: A perversion of Trevor's Kendomancy. Merry is capable of adopting an anime girl form that derives power from love, happiness and Jolly Cooperation. All things that Trevor despises. *Feminism Mantle: While Anthony is resting, Merry takes on the Mantle of High Queen of Feminism. While in this state Merry can control the ebb and flow of Women's rights but is incapable of performing the Feminism Auswählen. She is capable of infusing her summoned creatures with women's rights transforming them into Feminist Knights *"B"- The Balm: Using powerful feminist magic, Merry is capable of neutralizing all poisons and diseases as well causing damage to creatures that are poisonous. This doubles Merry's function within the Sternritter as Chief Medical Officer as it in conjuction with Pregnomancy allows her to heal wounds rapidly. Summons Merry is able to summon creatures using Pregnomancy. Most of these creatures are monstrous in form but otherwise share in Merry's optimism. Except for Scrungus who is crotchety all the time. *Patty Pompedore: A musclebound and powerful man(?) who always fights for justice *Scrungus: An old woman who is strong enough to fight against beings as powerful as Gwyn to get her child support *Chungy: Cat? Personality Merry has unbridled optimism in a world of violence and hatred. As such she always sees the best in people. She also has unbridled love for all of her creations. Beyond this she seems to be Trevor's polar opposite Trivia *She loves everything Trevor hates, like Gen 7 of Pokemon. She also hates everything Trevor loves, Like Transformers *The only shared interest they have is Pepsi Convoy and Majora's Mask *Her one true foe is 7 Man, the Legendary hero of Uno